Ace
by shan123
Summary: Batman gets Robin a dog! Is Bruce gonna regret it? Is this dog the one? "Daddy can we get a dog?" "i'll think about it Dick." "Well think faster daddy." dadybats plus Alfred, Wally, Roy and more! I'm writing it all over and its edited! Read and review, Chapters 8 ect will be new to my old readers...
1. Chapter 1

edited 1/20/13

Bruce Wayne was at the park with his adopted son Richard. He sat at a nearby bench and watched as his son run up and down the latter to get to the slide. Ever since Dick walked into his life; he became a different man. He wasn't as stubborn, and he wasn't so mean most of the time. He paid more attention to what people said and well became a better person. Who knew a little boy could change a man, not just a man, but the Batman.

Dick ran to Bruce with a scared face, worried Bruce walked to him.

"What's wrong Dick?"

"Daddy theirs a man with a big dog here at the park! That thing could eat me in one bite like in the cartoon we were seeing last night!"

"Dick don't exaggerate. It can't eat you in one bite. Maybe two or three bites..."

"Daddy!"

Bruce laughed at his son reaction. It was so cute. Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce leg like if his life depended on it. Bruce saw how terrified Dick was and picked him up. The man with the dog was walking away from where Dick and Bruce were standing. After the man passed by them, Bruce put down Dick.

"Dick, it was a cartoon don't believe everything you see on TV."

Dick nodded and took his hand while looking at the dog. It was a big dog.

"Daddy can we get a dog? But not a scary one like the one on TV and it has to be a big dog!"

Bruce looked at his five year old son excided smile.

"Can we daddy! Please, please, please! I'll do anything! I'll eat all the veggies Alfred gives me!"

"I'm going to think about it Dick."

"Okay daddy. Take your time, but not too long or else I'm going to email you every five minutes with the help of Alfred. I mean it daddy."

Bruce just signed. He knew he was going to end up buying a dog. The electric blue eyes Dick had were mind controlling.


	2. I SAID GOOD DAY

It's been a week since Bruce and Dick went to the park. A long week; A very, very long one. Ever since the idea Dick had of having a dog, he bugged Bruce about it and Bruce bugged Alfred. Dick would always bring up the topic and Bruce always tried, but always failed to change or drop the subject. Alfred started to get headaches. Seeing to stubborn people having a discussion was like a dog trying to chase its tail. Alfred of course never said it out loud but that didn't stop him from thinking it.

That sunny afternoon, during a light dinner, Alfred made caramelized pears. Bruce and Dick loved to eat this. Alfred was planning to discuss the 'dog problem' with it becoming a huge not needed fight . As usual, Bruce and Dick sat at the dining table waiting for Alfred to bring them their food and to eat with them like every other day. But today instead Alfred came to sit at the table without any food. This made both crime fighters raise a brow.

"Before we eat dinner today we will discuss and end the conversation of our 'dog problem'. Any decision made will be final and done." Alfred said.

"WE ARE GOING TO GET A DOG. PERIOD! END OF THIS CONVERSATION! Have a good day." Dick said.

Bruce was about to say something against it but Dick shut him up.

"I SAID GOOD DAY BRUCE!" Dick said. "Alfred I'm going to eat in my room." Dick got off his chair and went to his room.

"Well master Bruce I guess that's the end of our discussion. Would you like some dinner now?"

Bruce face was priceless. His son. His five year old son won and ended the conversation. He lost. A grown man lost to a child. A five year old. Bruce ate his dinner in silence and returned to his paper work when he finished.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~later on*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was eight fifty six and it was almost Dick's bed time. They haven't seen or talked to each other ever since the discussion. Bruce knew he lost and it was final. They were going to get a dog.

* * *

Two chapters in a day... Well favorite, follow, review ect. This story is not done alright, gonna post a chapter every week. review!


	3. chapter 3

Bruce Wayne and Richard Wayne Grayson where driving to the dog pound. Yes you heard right, Dick won this argument. It was a long drive for Bruce but Dick didn't mind. Dick Google(d) everything he could about dogs. The kind of breeds, food, dishes, toys ect. He also learned about how dogs were killed in pounds because there wasn't enough room for some. He told this to Bruce last night and explained that he wanted a dog from the pound to save a life.

"it's our job as you, Batman, and me, the future Robin, to save that dog's life daddy."

Now try to listen to a five year old repeat the same thing over and over and over again, In traffic. Not a great drive to Gotham's Second Chance Shelter.

"Dick do you even know what kind of dog you want?" Bruce asked.

"a cool one daddy and it has to be big and black." Dick said.

Bruce raised a brow. "why does it have to be black?"

"because if it's a white or any other color dog, it won't look like you on Halloween! Duh daddy! Who ever heard of a white or blue batman?" Dick said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It took almost a hour to get to the pound and Dick had fallen asleep in his booster seat. Bruce parked his black Jeep Grand Cherokee. He removed his seat belt and got off the car. He shook Dick lightly. "Dick, Dick wake up where're here." Bruce said softly. Dick slowly opened his eyes. "let's go get us a dog then daddy." he said with a smile. Bruce smiled back maybe getting a dog won't be so bad.

They walked in hand in hand to the shelter. A nice lady with black hair and hot pink high light was at the front desk. She had to be in her mid twenties. She had a nice California tan and bright grayish teal eyes. She looked up from her magazine to see Bruce Wayne and his adopted son. She got up from her chair and put down her magazine.

"Welcome to the Second Chance Animal Shelter! My name is Bandit, how can I help you guys today?" she said.

"My name is Richard but you can call me Dick. That's my daddy Bruce and were here to get us a big dog. It has to be black though." Dick said looking as serious as he possibly could.

Bandit smiled at the five year old. "well we have big dogs in the back, let's go." she opened a door and Dick ran in. "hurry up daddy!" Dick shouted. Dick was in awe when he saw a lot of dogs. Bruce took his hand not wanting him to get lost.

"do you have any kind of dog in mind? We might have the breed." Bandit said with a smile on her face.

"no, not really." Bruce said. Dick pulled on Bruce's pants. He got to his son's level to hear what he wanted to say. "daddy i-i- I was thinking of a Great Bane." he said. "but if you don't want that kind of dog it's okay. We can get another kind." he added quickly.

Bruce was shocked. His son wanted a dog that can grow bigger than him? A Great Dane can grow to be over two feet, That's standing on all fours! On their hind legs however they can reach heights as much as 7 feet! They can weight 120-200 pounds, well males. That can squish his son! But he couldn't say no to those serene, deep, soulful, steely, soft, shining, twinkling, Calm, intelligent, lively, elegant, captivating eyes.

"never mind we do. Do you have any Great Danes?" Bruce said saying the breed's name correctly.

"well we have one but he isn't much of a family dog. He plays a little and is a little patient but he is very aggressive to people that he thinks is dangerous. That's almost everybody and he is very quiet." Bandit said.

"quiet?" said Bruce and Dick in unison. "how so?" Bruce said.

"to make it easier to understand, he's kind of like Batman; quiet and ninja like." she said.

"OH MY GOD DADDY! WE HAVE TO SEE THIS DOG! HE SOUNDS SO COOL!" Dick said.

"and the different thing about this dog is, you don't pick him. He picks you." she said. "he lost his owner. Poor man was killed. His name was John Wilker. Of what I heard, he was a sweet loyal dog. You should go see him, he might like you. His name is Ace." Bandit said.

* * *

Bruce went up to the front desk to fill out a form (questionnaires), then Bandit gave Bruce specific info about the specific dog like how old, where it came up, and why was surrendered.

Then after Bruce agreed and signed the paper, Bruce and Dick went into an open space in the shelter to spend some 101 time with the dog to test its temperament. The dog actually liked them! Ace played with Dick and Bruce. He didn't do anything that would make Bruce or Batman go into daddy bats mode. This dog was perfect. They choose Ace as their dog.

They went back to the front desk and sign some more paperwork and contracts and then they paid the fee. They didn't bring a leash, so they had to buy one. They also bought dog food, dishes, toys and other stuff the dog might need. The procedure took them about 2-3 hours but it was worth it. Dick happiness was priceless to Bruce.

* * *

The drive back home was also very long. Dick was sitting on his booster chair next to Ace. He was a fine dog. He was muscular, black and the fact that the dog was like him, it made Bruce happy. You could tell that the dog clicked with Dick. Bruce turned around to see the dog's head on Dick's lap. Dick's hand was over the dog's head, Dick was asleep. Ace looked protective over him. This made Bruce feel something special in side him. He felt that if he ever left on a long mission or was out on a business trip, he had someone, beside Alfred, looking out for his little bird.

* * *

what you think? review! oh, btw check out my other stories! -3- duck face


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce Wayne walked into his home with a overly excited child and a very, very big dog. He can't wait to tell Alfred this story. On 'Q', the old butler walked into the room.

"Do you realize that you got master Richard a dog that's twice as big as he is, master Bruce?" Alfred said is his usual calm voice. "Alfred that's our new dog Ace! He going to be another bat..uhmmm...dog!" Dick said happily.

One thing Alfred loved about Dick was his smile. He would never say it out loud though. When he came to the Wayne manor he made the house less 'dark'. It made Bruce soft. It brought a smile to Bruce and his face. Every day, every week, every hour even minutes of their lives. The love for the child was priceless. So seeing that bright smile on Dick's face forgives Bruce for getting such a big dog.

Ace growled at Alfred. Dick tried to keep the dog away from Alfred, but his small hands couldn't tame such a big dog. Bruce was about to hold the dog back but Alfred said something that made the dog stop, very fast.

"If you growl at me or bark at me or any other misbehaving act, I'll make sure you sleep outside and eat the less than a starving dog out there. So I suggest you treat me with respect." Alfred said in a very serious voice. He also gave the dog a bat glare. Ace slowly backed up and laid down next to where Bruce was standing.

"Ace you can't do that to Alfred! Ever! He means what he says. Never again!" Dick said scowling at the dog. This made Bruce smirk. Even the little bird had some bat in him. This made Ace lower his gaze. That made Dick feel kind of sad. "It's okay Ace I knew you didn't mean it. Alfred isn't mean he'll forgive you." he said while patted the dog's head.

He ran to Alfred. He hugged his leg and looked up at him with those blue iris eyes. "you going to forgive him, right?" he said.

Nobody, and I mean nobody can say no to him. With a sigh Alfred looked at the dog. "I forgive you Ace."

* * *

alright i could have written more but Alfred is a hard character to write for... review, follow ect.

find me on FB or Twitter!


	5. Roy and Wally

Dick: 6

Wally:8

Roy:10

* * *

Roy and Wally walked up to the big gates of the Wayne Manor. Always in 'awe' when they saw the mansion. Future Robin, Dick Grayson, a six year old, lived with one of the richest people in the world. What amazed them more was that Bruce Wayne, the billionaire, playboy was Batman! The Batman! And they had a butler! A butler! Their little 'brother' had a sweet life.

Their thoughts were interrupted when the big gates opened. The little six year old open the manor house doors. By the way, it was some walk to actually get to the front door. What caught the boys attention was the big beast next to him. Fear hit them like a train when it ran right to them.

"Wally run!" Roy said while grabbing Wally's hand. The boys ran inside the property but headed straight to the Magnolia Tree in the huge front yard. Wally started going up the enormous tree first and then he helped his older brother up the tree, right on time too.

The Great Dane got on its back legs and lean on the tree. The dog was inches away from the terrified boys. The dog barked at them while wagging its tail. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help anybody! Its gonna eat us!" Wally said now in panic mood. "Its gonna eat us alive Wally!" said Roy grabbing Wally's shirt. "Were going to die!" Wally said. With that Ace barked again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the boys were losing their superhero braveness to a dog. All the training they had was gone, their little boy personality was activated. By this point Wally and Roy were hugging each other on the big Magnolia tree. "Wally if we die, I just want to tell you I ate the last fruit by the foot. I'm sorry!" Roy said. "you what!" Wally pushed Roy away. "you're so mean! You didn't even share! What happen to sharing is caring!" Wally said while throwing his hands up for a dramatic effect.

"I said I was sorry!" Roy said. "And if anything, you ate all the cookies Alfred made last time we came over and you still took cookies home! What happened to sharing is caring Wally!" now it was Roy's turn to throw his hands in the air for dramatic effect.

Ace barked again. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" the boys said in unison hugging again.

The boys broke their hug when they see the devil of a child laughing on the very green grass. He was hugging his side. Tears falling from the laughter. The 'beast' was now next to the little bird licking his face. "oh...*gasp*... My...*gasp*... God...*gasp/laughter*... Ace!" a blush on both older boys now on their faces looked at their little brother. "that wasn't funny Richard!" both boys said.

* * *

"...and I got it all on camera!" Dick said, still laughing. The 'beast' now known as Ace was next to his owner. "you didn't tell us you had a huge monster as a pet!" Roy said defending himself and Wally. They sat in one of the many rooms in the manor.

Dick's face went serious. "He's a dog, not a monster! And his name is Ace! It's not my fault you looked like a screaming girl up on the tree." but of course, neither of them could stay mad at each other. So they all burst into laughter. Roy now petted Ace. Ace now wagging his tail sat between him and Wally.

"you think he can play ball with us outside. You throw and will see who gets the ball first." Wally said with a smile on his face. "that's a great idea Wally! Ace wa, anata no bōru o tori ni iku!"

The dog got up and left the room. Dick turned to see a confused face on his older brothers.

"what's wrong?" he said.

"what the hell did you just say?" Roy answered.

"I told Ace to get his ball."

"you said it in what language to be exact? Because that wasn't English." Wally added.

"ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh... I said it in Japanese! My friend Destiny teaching me and I been speaking it for a while. Ace starting to understand to."

"is it that other billionaire's kid? The performers of that one hotel? Roy asked.

"yeah! She came over two days ago. She going to have a show in Gotham and then she going to go back to California. You guys should come to the show with me. Its next week!" Dick said.

Before the boys answered, Ace came back with the ball. "Oh. My. God. You got your dog a Batman ball? Really?" Wally said crossing his arms.

"Hey! Don't start hating!" Dick said. "You have Flash pjs!"

"Don't bring that up! We had a talk! And anyways you have a bat bear! A BAT BEAR!" Wally said throwing his hands up.

"Don't you bring bat bear into this! If anything bat bear is awesome!" Dick said.

Roy signed this is gonna go on for a while.

* * *

Revew!


	6. Chapter 6

It's been eight, yes eight years, since Ace became part of the Wayne family. Dick is now, not just Bruce Wayne's son. He is also Batman's, yes you heard right, The Batman's partner. Not sidekick. Alfred was now known as Agent A. Last but not least, Ace was more than the Wayne's family pet. He was also the Bat-Hound. Batman and Robin's pet dog partner.

Robin was now thirteen years old. He was not that six year old that needed someone's hand to hold. He didn't, well sometimes, he still needed help walking the dog. You still get the point though. Ace was now a health, strong nine year old dog. And that was a fact. He even had a certificate that said it! Robin still remembers Ace first 'mission'. Ace even had a costume! He had hood-like mask that was like Batman's. He also had the bat emblem as a dog tag dangling from his collar. It was so cool!

Batman got a call from commissioner Gordon. It wasn't a desperate call, more of a need help on something.

* * *

Flash back

"We looked up every criminal in Gotham. We can't get a trace on our mystery thief."

"Looks like Catwomen. Her jobs are clean."

"I don't think so. Look at the evidence. Looks like its Catwoman's but the marks left behind are to... Small for it to be her."

Batman looked at commissioner Gordon. "I'll look out for Catwomen or anybody that might be work for or with her."

With that the bat left and disappeared into the dark night. (lol see what i did there)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~*

Robin was in the bat cave with Ace looking for a lost ball. At this time Robin was ten and Ace was six. They both got distracted when the bat mobile drove in.

Ace was the first to welcome Batman. Over the years Bruce started to have a soft spot for Ace, and it still kept growing just like Dick. Anyways, Batman walked to the massive computer and sat down on his chair.

"So what was so important?" Dick asked now standing next to his 'father'. Batman kept on typing and stopped when he found what he wanted. It was a picture of Catwomen and her information. "What did she do this time? Rob something to do with a cat, again?" Ace growled when he heard the word 'cat'. He had an issue in the past with one so...

"She didn't do anything. Someone did the dirty work for her." Batman said.

"Maybe..." Dick now started typing on the computer. "it was that new chick, the one we almost got last week."

"Alanna Grey?"

"If it's the girl that can somehow turn into a any kind of wild cat, then yes." a picture of this girl popped up. She had long jet black hair and very bright green eyes. She had on (well in the picture) a black shirt and dark purple jeans. "She was given this chemical and it made her go crazy for a while and the power to change into a cat." Batman said. "I'll try and find the cure while you and Ace look for her. Got it?" Robin eyes went wide. "So your saying Ace is part of our team now?! No way!" Batman just smiled. "His costume is next to yours."

With that Robin and Ace went to find the girl.

* * *

Alanna Grey belongs to nightingale. so review and stuff. t-he sorry for the shortness...


	7. Chapter 7

Okay you guys can like kill me if you want like no lie. Sorry you guys i been like so busy with school and then i had writers block and I'm lazily. But no more! The next chapters i write will be one shots! So don't stop reading! But know that i think about it, in a way there all one shots connected... Anyway please review, tell me what you think, ideas ect.

* * *

Ace and I where now patrolling the streets of Gotham. We jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking for this girl. Wally would be sooooo jealous. Batman had given me strict orders though, very strict to.

to flirt (I'm not Wally!)  
2. To NOT make a big scene (I'm not him)  
3. To not forget Ace (how can i forget the huge dog?)  
4. To place a tracker on her, ninja style.  
5. To leave like the amazing ninja I am.

Well I made up the fifth one, but still, I'm pretty good. You have to admit. Anyway, we couldn't get any information about her family. I had hacked in to the government files and still didn't get much info about her. She's playing hard to get. Whoever made her, well 'weird' did a good job at hiding her tracks. But you're looking at the third best detective in the world! I can do it! On cue, the girl's head easily popped up out of a window.

"Ace get down!" I whispered. He got down and easily blends in with the dark night. Defiantly a bat...dog...thing…y. I take out my binoculars, and what I see shocks me. She's not bad because of her will, she being controlled.

Poor chick, she must defiantly not be feeling the aster right now.

She has a collar around her neck. It was a blackish purplish color with a red button beeping every seven seconds. How original. The henchman carried crates that probably have explosions or something drug related. What I'm still wondering is why are they using Alanna? Cant they do the dirty work them self?

Maybe the henchmen want her as a distraction if the police comes or if batman and I came to kick there butt. Also, the henchmen are there because well, one of them probably needs to use a controller to control Alanna to do all the dirty work. The others probably are there to help in case Alanna goes crazy all of a sudden and also for the collection of the explosions/drugs. Ace and I followed the bad guys all the way to the other side to the city where I think they must be heading to an old abandon warehouse. And let me tell you, jumping off rooftops and walking into dark allies a with a big dog is hard. Mostly when the bad guys have a huge truck they can use.

When we arrived to the warehouse. Cant they pick new locations? The henchmen were unpacking the explosions, leaving Alanna and the controller unprotected. We were so close to Alanna, and the controller but Ace just has to growl. He just had to! All the goons look straight at me. I was in big trouble.

(A/N: 3rd person)

Robin did what he was taught to do. Jump. Kick. Doge. Punch. And bam, in matter of seconds he was on the ground and a smith 500 magnum revolver was pointing at him. Now that wasn't part of his training. This was some disaster. Heavy on the 'dis'.

'Well.' Robin thought. 'Life can be a major bicth sometimes'.

With that said he was ready for what was coming. But it didn't come.

Ace jumps on top of the guy, biting his arm pretty bad and scaring the rest of the goons away. Robin got up and notices that they forgot the girl. Score! He gets the controller and removes the collar from Alana's neck. Once the collar was off Alanna looked around all frightened.

"where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" Robin takes her hand and sat her down on the floor. He explained everything he knew right after he made sure it was safe. He also explained who he was and that batman can cure her, if she wanted to, from the fact that she can turn into cats.

"batman still needs to check if your health is good too. So you have to go to the Batcave with Ace and I."

Alanna nodded and followed robin and Ace to the Batcave.

* * *

:D ahhhhh review please... meow

i have a cat problem... lol


End file.
